Sango's Secret Passion
by Youkai-Sesshoumaru1
Summary: This is more of a Fantasy Lemon then a Fic, basically, Sango wakes up after having a very "Interesting" dream, about a certain someone. She wanders off into the forest and then things get good. Respond if you really want to, and Enjoy!


I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!!! Thank you.

Sango sat up slowly, her eyes slowly adjusting to the dark of night in the forest. She sighs softly, feeling the dampness still between her legs and the sweat of her fore head. "What a dream....why did it have to end...?" She sighs softly to herself, looking out into the shadows of the forest. She had dreamt of him again, his slow, gentle caress, the feel of his hands on her thighs, his arms around her waist, his tender, warm lips pressed to hers...She slowly reaches her hand down, lightly dabbing at the dampness between her legs, her cheeks tinting a shade of pink which was hardly noticeable through the darkness of the night sky and the shadow of the tree's. The fire that the group had lit was long burned out, leaving nothing but hot coals and a dim glow surrounding her. Her eyes soon became half lidded and she looked over at him. Feeling a tingling in her stomach at just the site of his beautiful hair, his perfect, muscular form. How she longed to have his arms around her, his form pressed to hers, to be hugged tightly to him, to feel his arousal against her own dampened mound. She slowly crawled over to him, remaining as silent as she could. Her breath began to quicken, her heart beat following suit soon after as she neared his sleeping form. "Oh, Inuyasha...such masculine beauty.." She thought to herself. "Why can't you be mine, why must you choose those two wench's over me..." She let out a soft hiss of resentment at the thought of Kagome and Kikyo. She slowly stands up and walks a bit deeper into the forest. Finding soft spot on the ground, she sits herself down, leaning back against a tree as her hand idly fell to her lap. She blushed deeply as the image of his erect member deep in her form consumed her mind and her subconscious. Her fingers began to twitch, her hand slowly moving to her thigh, caressing it and lightly trailing the tips of her nails along the soft flesh of her thigh as he hand moved inside the dress-bottom to her Kimono. "What am I doing....I must stop this." She says softly to herself. Yet knowing she had only said it in a vain attempt to clear her own conscience of the guilt from what she was about to do. Her hand slowly began to move up wards, all the time caressing her soft, creamy flesh. Her free hand had now begun to massage and rub her upper chest, all the time, constantly threatening to move lower, to grasp one of her soft, snow colored mounds, to caress her pink, swelling nipple. She lets out a soft pant and turns her head to the side, newly formed beads of sweat were now dripping down her fore head, forming on her chest, making her skin glisten in the pale light of the full moon. Her hand at last began to move lower, undoing the upper half of her Kimono, letting the cotton-fabric fall to the side, now leaving her left breast openly exposed to the cool, crisp autumn air. Goose-bumps now began to form around the base of her tender, pink, swollen nipple, the cool air making it harden almost instantly at the light brushing of her Kimono as it slid from her chest. Her other hand, all the while had been tracing along the outline of her slit, caressing the delicate, tender lips, she let out a soft gasp of shock and pleasure as her finger tip found it's way to her nub and began to stroke it tenderly. The light caresses of her finger causing her back to arc, pushing her body forwards against the own delicate feel and touch of her feminine hands. Her body was now in a full shiver from a mix of the cool air, and the pleasure flowing through her body, her fingers now stroking and lightly flicking at her nub, sending soft moans out to echo into the infinite abyss of darkness that had engulfed the forest. Her cheeks had now become all but completely red, her eyes clenched tightly shut as she let out a soft cry in ecstasy. "Oh, I-Inuyasha....Yes....more Inuyasha...oh please, more!" She began to pant and gasp for breath, sweat now trickling from her fore head, down her cheek bone and down her neck. She began to pant heavily in lustful bliss, her mind a blaze with desire and primal instinct, that lustful urge to have his member throbbing deep within the tight walls of her being, stretching her, filling her. Her voice echoed through cold, crisp night air, her hold body tingling with pleasure, her cheeks shaded deep pink by now. She began to blush even deeper as the smell of her fluids began to breeze past her nose, slowly filling the air with the scent of heated, female arousal. She arches her back greatly, squeezing her breast, caressing and stroking her tender, ever-so-sensitive nipple as her vaginal walls tensed and tightened, along with the rest of the feminine muscles in her body. She cries out in a blissful ecstasy and lustful moan as her fluids gush forth from her heated slit, the smell of her arousal now filling the air as she fell to her side, laying on the ground, curled into a fetal position, still stroking and caressing herself in the manner she longed for him to do. "Ooooh, Inuyasha, oohh...yes Inuyasha, oh gods, yes, yes!" She pants heavily and slowly closes her eyes, leaving her bare form to lay on nothing more then thin, cotton Kimono which was stretched out beneath her as she drifted into a state of light, dreamless sleep. 


End file.
